1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for automatic telephone answering devices which allow unattended telephones to indicate to an incoming caller that the telephone subscriber is absent and then instructs the caller that he can leave a recorded message which will be given to the subscriber when he returns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous automatic telephone answering devices have been provided in which a recorded instruction to incoming callers is recorded on an endless magnetic tape and the incoming caller then records a message. With such prior art devices, two driving mechanisms have been employed for driving the magnetic tapes and such apparatus is complicated and expensive and is relatively large.